


Jealousy is the Devil's tool

by ohutblog



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Finished Story, M/M, actor!Marcus, fitness trainer!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohutblog/pseuds/ohutblog
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar was the best fitness trainer in the Los Angeles area and of course, Marcus Pierce had found his way to the health centre Lux.Finished Story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piercifers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/gifts).

> This story is gifted to the lovely @piercifers (on Tumblr).

_He is the best!_

Marcus had heard this sentence a thousand times when it came to a certain fitness trainer. It was said that nobody could change a body as much as Lucifer Morningstar. Every Hollywood star in the Los Angeles area found his way to that holy or rather unholy place, if one took the name of the owner literally, called Lux. From tennis to power pilates, you were able to enjoy every kind of sport possible. 

That was why his agent advised him to make an appointment with Lucifer and finally let himself be seen in the health centre. Even if he hated gyms like nothing else, Pierce soon found no excuses anymore to avoid the inevitable.

So far, he had never had problems with his physical condition because as a well-known actor, who had already played in numerous action movies, fitness training was a big part of his daily routine. But on his last job, he had been seriously injured at his left shoulder, as a stunt had gone horribly wrong. After his hospitalization, he had had to pause for more than half a year. 

Marcus was all the more pleased that he was allowed to stand in front of the camera again, in three months. For a long time he had adjusted to his character, where he would play a policeman who was undercover and fell in love with his boss' daughter, so he was forced to choose a side. Good or bad, his work or the love of his life. It would be the perfect mix of action and romance, just as he liked it.

But this job also meant that he had to get in shape again. Not that he was fat, thank you very much, but he had taken care of everything in his time off, just not to maintain his former fitness level. How many times had he caught himself sitting comfortably with beer and pizza in front of the television and watching new series on Netflix? How many times had he had a glass of wine for dinner and how often did he give in to temptation when he had passed his favourite bakery while on a shopping trip? A glimpse into the mirror told him that it had been one too many. His well-defined abdominal muscles were only slightly visible. His laziness had left small love handles on his hips instead. 

So this morning, he set off for the golden grail of the fitness industry, as he jokingly called Lux. Not that he wanted to make fun of the health centre, he was sure that the owner had put a lot of work into it, but he could imagine better things to do than sweating on a crosstrainer and to be watched by crazy fans while doing it. Unfortunately, he had no other choice. His agent had put a gun on his chest and said that he either had to show up on time or he would personally drag him to the appointment. 

Marcus entered the gym and went straight to the reception, which was, to his annoyance, unoccupied. With a sigh, he put his heavy bag down and looked around. The place was modern furnished. Everywhere, he could see fitness equipment in gold and black, which were matched with the colours of the logo. Even at this early hour, many devices were already in use and as far as he could tell, courses were already running. Here, the saying, that the early bird catches the worm, seemed to be taken literally. 

"Good morning, Mr. Pierce. I'm sorry that you had to wait. My name is Mazikeen Smith and I see you have an appointment with Lucifer. Unfortunately, he had to step in for a sick colleague, but he'll have time for you in ten minutes. You can wait over there" 

He didn't notice that someone had approached the counter he was leaning against. The pretty woman, Mazikeen as she called herself, could obviously move as well as a cat. Nevertheless, Marcus didn't let himself be irritated and sat down on one of the comfortable sofas in the waiting area. As he was settled, the tanned girl returned with a cup of coffee for him. Thankful, he took the mug from her and looked at her curiously. 

"So you're an employee of Lucifer. I have to say that I've heard a lot about him, of course only good things, but I fail to understand what makes him so special?"

Pierce didn't want to be insulting, but he couldn't understand what this man was all about, that every celebrity fought for his attention. It was no secret that in LA, personal trainers are dime a dozen. 

"Just let yourself be surprised."

With these words, Mazikeen turned around and went to a blonde woman with glasses, who just entered the entrance area. Apparently, the flow of clients never decreased. Bored, he took a sip from his steaming cup und turned his gaze in the direction of the course room. As he could see better now, yoga was praticed there. He was fascinated by how the teacher made one, in his opinion, artful contortion because he stretched his toned body upward and formed a triangle with the ground, each muscle was tensed to the stop, slowly he breathed in and out. While holding this position, Marcus couldn't avoid looking at the instructor's backside, which of course was perfectly shaped by years of training. 

As he realized what he did, he turned away with embarrassment, but it was too late because Mazikeen had watched him and smiled at him with a knowing look. Before he could say anything, he stopped because of the clapping in the room next to him. The yoga class was over and, as he noticed, a huge number of women came out. The teacher had seemed to be the only man in the room, who now grabbed a water bottle behind the counter but he couldn't drink much because of the girls who follwed him as if he was a magnet. Smiling, they surrounded him, one more beautiful than the other. 

Marcus knew the feeling only too well. Fans also hunted him, wanted a selfie or asked him for an autograph when he wanted his rest. He was honoured that he could reach so many people with his movies, but he sometimes mourned the privacy he had when he was only a small supporting actor. 

"Ladies, I'm really happy that you liked our course so much, but as you know, I have other important things to do."

With a seductive wink that made the women giggle as if they were teenage girls in highschool, Lucifer turned away and came in his direction. 

When Marcus saw the front side of the trainer, he couldn't help admitting that the rest of the body looked just as good as his backside, which he had previously bluntly observed. The man was tall and lean, but you could see clearly that every muscle was perfectly defined. Nervously, the actor tried to look away, but the other man had already noticed his looks. 

"Do you like what you see? You know, you have to have a lot of discipline to get such a body, which I expect from you as well. Just because you are famous, doesn't mean that I'll make an exception for you. But where are my manners? Welcome, my name is Lucifer Morningstar."

With a smirk, the fitness trainer held out his hand. 

For the first moment, Marcus didn't know what to say. No one had ever talked to him like this before. Since he had reached a certain level of publicity, he was treated with care. Nobody wanted to attract his anger or annoyance. Lucifer, however, didn't seem to be intimidated by stars or celebrities like him. He had confidently made his point clear. Either you were able to work hard for your goals or you could disappear right away. One couldn't express it more clearly and for some reason the actor was sure that he would get on well with the black-haired man. Amused, he shook his hand. 

"I am Marcus Pierce. It's nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. I got down with the flu and had been dead for days.

Today was his first day of filming and Marcus could barely move. Not that he would complain that he should start, after numerous preparations, with the first stunt scene but he would have liked his comeback a little gentler. 

As soon as the director had asked him if he felt fit, he had realized that there would be a change of plans. After the first table readings, they would have liked to film scenes which needed a certain amount of light. Which was why they were already here at 5 o'clock in the morning. Unfortunately, the weather didn't want to play nice because it was raining at the otherwise sunny Malibu Beach. Therefore, their director wanted to save the romantic scenes for summer time and had planned some action instead. 

Of course, no one knew that Marcus was still in training and was struggling to regain his former fitness level, which he had before his injury. The scene was manageable, but his whole body suffered from muscle soreness, which servely limited his movements. Hopefully, they liked his face, which had been contorted with pain and would believe, it had been his own choice of acting. 

Oh, how many times he had cursed his fitness trainer and imagined ways in which he could kill that damned bastard. 

His last workout was two days ago, but he still felt every single muscle which they had trained together. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that he had suddenly gained new muscle groups which hadn't been there before. He could well remember his first lesson, as Lucifer had demanded fitness tests, which had made him smile because there were exercises he had recently done so in kindergarten, but which had almost made him cry at the end because of exhaustion. Quickly, he had to learn that he had to be more afraid of functional workouts than of simple weightlifting. 

Like two days ago, when Lucifer had happily announced that he had reserved the course room for them. They usually started with easy endurance training to warm themselves up and then went on to the area with the weightlifting equipment. He especially hated this part because there were always numerous admirers, as it had been rumoured that the famous action star Marcus Pierce had started his training at Lux. Both, male and female, although he could imagine that the men only wanted to see him fail. That's why his trainer probably had taken care of it, but as much as he had enjoyed some privacy, his good mood had quickly disappeared when the black-haired man had said they would train the core of the body. 

The exercises had begun slowly, but it had turned out that Lucifer was really the devil. Never had Marcus practiced so many varieties of ab crunches, one worse than the other. When they had gone over to planks, he couldn't help himself and had screamed out insults and curses. Again and again, his trainer had had his hands on his back and stomach, correcting his posture. Every movement had hurt like hell. His joy had been all the greater as he had been allowed to relax for a moment but it soon had disappeared when Lucifer had changed the actor's position again. 

With practiced movements, the trainer had put his hands on Marcus' hips and had guided his backside in the direction of the ceiling. His arms and legs had been stretched and his back had been straight as an arrow and when he had thought his muscles would break every moment, he had remembered his first day at Lux. He had been the one who had sit comfortably on the sofa in the entrance area and had watched in amazement how the dark-haired man could distort his body so much that he had been able to form a perfect triangle with the floor but he couldn't have imagined that he would be able to do the exact same position one day. 

Had Lucifer been staring at his backside as much as he did back then?

He quickly shook his head to dispel his thoughts. He should rather focus on the here and now instead of fantasizing about his fitness trainer. 

"Is everything alright with you?"

Marcus startled. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed how his co-star Chloe had approached him. 

"Sure, of course. Why do you ask?"

He knew exactly why she had asked. Even if he didn't like to admit it, she knew him well after their long time of working together. At a young age, when they had been relatively unknown actors, he had liked Chloe. She was talented, pretty and more importantly, she didn't take no for an answer. Even though she had played the stupid blonde in some roles, in real life, she was the exact opposite of it. Soon a friendship had developed between them, but unfortunately she had misjudged that as love. Of course, he had explained to her that he wasn't interested and for months, there had been silence between the two but luckily, they could talk normally to each other again.

"I asked because today you are not completely in the thing. Don't get me wrong, your scene was good, but apart from that, your thoughts are else where but here. I mean, you're the well known perfectionist."

Smiling, she nudged him. A friendly gesture that, however, chased a wave of pain throughout his body. Moaning, Marcus rubbed his abdominal muscles. Actually, he had to thank God that they didn't shoot any scenes in which he had to laugh. The actor wouldn't have survived that.

"I'm distracted because of my muscle soreness. Lucifer, my fitness trainer, seems to be the real devil and I'm probably just a pitiful victim that has to endure his torture methods. The worst part is that I have another lesson this evening. I don't know what he wants to train, because I can't move more than my little toe."

****

But despite his previous complaints that Lucifer was going to kill him tonight, Marcus dragged himself through the entrance doors of Lux because showing weakness wasn't an option for him. 

"You look like shit!"

That was the first thing he heard when he was entering the building. Annoyed, he looked at Maze and found her behind the counter but she wasn't alone. Next to her was a blonde woman with black glasses, which he had seen here on his first day. Evidently, she was one of the few female costumers who hadn't fall for the devilish owner and preferred the presence of the tanned employee.

"Thanks. It's also nice to see you, Mazikeen."

With a smirk, she came to him and brought him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted.

"That's good, because Lucifer won't have time for you tonight. You can join us, Linda and I are going to do some stretching exercises. It'll relax you. Promise."

A sudden sense of disappointment spread through him, though he couldn't explain exactly why. Probably because he had tormented himself, in spite of his pain, at this place, only to find out that the dark-haired man couldn't even let him know that he wouldn't have time for his training session. But just when he wanted to say no to Mazikeen, the door opened in the back of the gym, which was allowed to be entered only by the staff and Lucifer came out with a big grin on his face. Unfortunately, the smile wasn't directed to him and there was no apology from his trainer for putting him off. Instead, a dark-skinned, bald man with a surprisingly handsome face followed him from the room. 

"So Lucifer is here, but has no time for me, because he has to look after another client?"

His voice sounded strangely bitter. However, when he had to watch as the dark man gently put a hand on the shoulder of his trainer and made him laugh, Marcus had to hold back, with all his willpower, not to go over to the two men and let his anger run free. 

"Oh yes, that's Amenadiel. He is..."

Maze didn't keep on talking because suddenly she gave him a knowing look, which, to his astonishment, was also to be found on Linda's face. 

"He's a successful fitness trainer or do you believe that you're his only client."

The mocking smile and the statement of Maze didn't escape the actor. Of course, he wasn't the only one who wanted to train with Lucifer, but said man always made him feel special, that only Marcus existed in this world. Every time, when he couldn't finish an exercise, the dark-haired man motivated him, smiled at him encouragingly and always succeeded in getting the best out of him in a way that no one else was able to. He didn't want to give that up, at least not yet. The thought that new customers needed his services more than he did, since he had already made great progress with his training, made him sick and that was a situation which he was completely unfamiliar with. 

"No."

He couldn't say more because he didn't know what. Unfortunately, he couldn't think any longer, as Amenadiel and Lucifer approached them. He could clearly see the smile on the trainer's face, which got bigger when he discovered Marcus next to Maze. 

"Oh, hello there. I haven't seen you, I'm really sorry."

He wanted to give him a quick-witted answer, that he didn't wonder at all that his trainer hadn't seen him, as he would rather flirt instead of caring for his customers but he knew, it was unfair to Lucifer and so he painfully bit his tongue. 

"I can imagine."

Slightly confused, the dark-haired man turned to Amenadiel and showed him with a small gesture that he should come closer.

"I would like to introduce you to Amenadiel Canaan. But what I'd like to say, is, that I want to apologize. I had completely forgotten to inform you, when my dear brother found a new way to complicate my life, as always."

At the last sentence, Lucifer rolled his eyes, but it was evident that he didn't resent Amenadiel. When he asked himself what his trainer could mean, he suddenly realized what he had said.

"Wait, did you say brother?"

The dark-skinned man nodded. Only now did Marcus realize how relieved he was. Pure relief, that he couldn't put into words, flooded his body and yes, maybe he was a little embarrassed, because he had been jealous of a man who was, in reality, no danger at all. What was wrong with him?

Since he had started his training at Lux, his whole attitude had changed. He wasn't a new person, far from it, but he had noticed that secretly, little by little, new habits had crept into his life. Where he had earlier considered his trainings sessions as a part of his job, he now found joy in physical activities, even through he sometimes wished Lucifer the most painful death. The dark-haired man had also made healthy food more interesting for him, which was not easy, since he had been living alone for years and he never had seen the point in cooking a fresh meal for himself when it was easier to warm up a frozen pizza. But when his trainer had ordered him a protein salad from his favourite restaurant one evening after a hard workout, he could actually understand why Lucifer had made such a fuss about it, because the green stuff was delicious. These were only examples, but it was the handsome man who had caused all these changes. 

The actor had to admit that his feelings seemed to go beyond the typical client-trainer realtionship, for although Amenadiel was only Lucifer's brother and he had acted like a lovesick teenage girl. He couldn't hope that the next man, who would perhabs address his trainer, would be another sibling. No, he wanted to be the one to whom full attention was directed at, he wanted to be the one to flirt with the devilish man in front of him. He wanted Lucifer Morningstar. 

"Oh come on, haven't you heard of adop..."

With an abrupt gesture, he interrupted the explanations of Amenadiel, as he could no less be interested in whether Lucifer had an adopted brother or not. He would take care of it later. Marcus took his trainer's hand and guided him near to the entrance doors.

"You don't need to apologize for not having time for our session because I can hardly move anyway. But the way you tormented me last time, you can probably imagine."

His palms began to sweat and mentally, the actor cursed himself. Otherwise, he could proudly announce that nothing could upset him, well, with the exception of Lucifer obviously.

"However, I would like to know if you have plans tonight, because I'd like to invite you for dinner."

He didn't have to wait long for his answer, because the handsome trainer came closer, nodded and pressed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Of course, darling."

Annoyed, Marcus rolled his eyes when he heard the endearment but he couldn't hide a slight smile, which mutated into a big grin when the actor heard a 'finally' from Maze in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language! I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
